Only Mortal
by Superdude117
Summary: I've had a rough life so far. So maybe this is the world's way of saying here's another chance at life, so I can finally be happy. Well in any case might as well make the best out of this weird situation right?
1. Chapter 1-To New Beginnings Part 1

*Record scratches as a ninja wearing dark green robotic armour walks on screen*

A / N

Hello there my fellow readers, my name is Superdude117 or S-117 if you get the reference (hint it's from Halo) and if you would like to know more about me then you can check out my profile. Now just to let you all know Pathfinder z0mbi3sh0t has given me permission to take over his story as I was sad to hear he no longer had the fire for this amazing story but fear not for I have the fire of a thousand suns. With that I fire I vow to at least get this story to a hundred chapters. Now as far as posting chapters goes it will probably be at the latest at least a new chapter a month but the usual will be a chapter a week. Now after I finish posting all the old chapters with some of my own edits and adding some new stuff in it will probably be the same timeline for posting chapters as beforehand. Now on with the show.

Oh yah, italics means 4th wall break which are from my narrator character.

*****Record unscratches

11:00 a.m. Thursday May 9th 2019 Toronto, Canada, Earth

John: "Go clean my fucking clothes you bitch!"

I hear my step-dad John yell at my mother. I groan as that is the thing to wake me up in another day in hell, I look over to my alarm clock and see it's only 10 a.m.

Mom: "Go clean your own fucking clothes your lazy piece of shit I'm watching a movie."

Thanks mom I think to myself. I can now hear my step-dad coming up to take out his frustrations on me. I quickly get out of bed to meet him outside of my room because I don't want him seeing that I have an Xbox One and a lot of games for it. The reason for this is because if he saw them, he would take my stuff and sell it for drugs or things I rather not think or quite frankly want to know about.

As soon as I close the door, I hear him start coming up the stairs that lead to my room. Without so much as saying my nickname 'little shit' he gives me a drunken left hook to the face. Now I'm no stranger to beatings from him but this seemed to have more anger behind it than usual, so Mom must have done something really awful. The force of the blow made me stumble backwards forcing me to push back on the wall to keep myself upright.

Before I can even push myself up from the wall, I feel a knee hit my gut doubling me over while knocking all the air out of my lungs.

I fall to the ground clutching my chest trying to gather my breath back.

John: "Get up you little shit...I said get up!"

I feel him pull me up by my arm. When I'm up he grabs me by my hair to hold my head still. I know what's coming next. Just as I expected I feel his fist connect with my face over and over and over again not even stopping for a breather. Finally, after who knows how long he stops and I see that his knuckles are bloody. I have no idea if it's mine which in all likelihood it is or if it's his.

John: "I think you've had enough for now you little shit."

With that throws me on the ground and leaves. I get up off the ground and go to the bathroom to check out the damage that he did to my face. When I get in there, I look in the mirror and I notice instantly that my t-shirt has bloodied spots around the collar. Then I look at my face to see my right eyebrow is cut and bleeding really bad. Along with that I have a busted lip, a black eye, and a bloody nose. Just great I think to myself, just fucking great. I look in the cabinet next to the mirror for some medical supplies but I sadly don't see anything.

"Shit," I say out loud as I slam the cabinet shut.

I realize that the only way to get some supplies is to go over to Lucas's house. His mother, thank god, is a nurse so they always have some supplies or something and his father works as a lawyer so they live pretty well for themselves to be honest. I don't even bother cleaning up the mess that John made. I make my way into my room to change out of my bloody t-shirt. When I take it off to see if I have blood on my skin which I don't, but then I start to look at the scars' that are on my chest, they are not big but they are noticeable thanks to John's many stupid rings.

After changing into clothes that don't have blood on them, I walk down stairs to go to the door. On the way down I notice the smell of weed and not just a little bit a lot but a whole ton. I walk into the living room and see that mom and John are sitting there smoking like there's no tomorrow.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" she says while laughing.

John: "Yeah what did happen to your face?"

I simply ignore them and walk to the door.

"Hey your mom and me ask you what happened to your face. You better answer us you little shit!" I hear John yell at me

I still ignore him and walk out and head to Lucas's house. _I just realized that I never introduced main character yet. His name is Samuel or Sam for short and the last name doesn't matter. He's 18 with brown hair and white skin, dark brown eyes, and he's 6'0. His favourite game by far is Mortal Kombat X, one of the reasons why is because he gets to play somebody that kicks ass and gives him ability to leave this god forsaken earth and the people who 'care' for him with it. _

_He used to respect and love his mom until she met John and since then his life has been a living hell for about 7 years now. Before there was John, Mom was nice and loving and caring. After John she just stopped being a mother who cared about her son in the slightest. But enough about her. He's a straight A student and he plays volleyball and he's the best server around. With him playing volleyball he's able to keep in great shape but not super jacked, but more of a swimmer's body._

_He's also a senior so that's a bonus because he has scholarships coming at him left and right so he can leave this hell hole that he has to call a home. _

I arrive at Lucas's house after about 10 minutes of walking. I see that his parents are home. I go up to the door and knock on it only it to open for me before I even get one knock in. I see the person who opened it was not Lucas, but his mother and father. Lucas's mother is a sweet caring and gentle person just don't piss her off. She's is 48 with sandy blonde hair while standing around 5'7.

While Lucas's dad on the other hand is 6'7, 50 and built like a linebacker with light brown hair. But don't let his appearance fool you cause he's a gentle giant. Lucas is 6'2 with light brown hair, built like a linebacker he's the other server with me, just he's not as accurate which is why I'm on the starting lineup. We also both have plans to go the same college. Great I think to myself. Even though they know that I'm living in that shithole they still don't like it one bit.

"Oh my god Sam what happened to you?" she said while pulling me into the house before the neighbours could see me.

Me: "Oh, you know my mom was just pissing off John making him take his anger out on me."

She gave me a stern look.

"Sorry," I say to apologize.

She tells her husband to keep an eye on me while she goes and gets the alcohol which is just loads of fun. Lucas comes down to see what's going on and as soon as he sees me he comes over to check on me.

Lucas: "Dude are you ok you look like shit?"

Me: "Yeah I'm fine just a normal Saturday at my house. I would have come over if I wasn't having the daylights kicked out of me."

We all sit there in silence for a few moments waiting for Kim (Lucas's mom) to come back. When she comes back, I can see that she has a bottle alcohol and a rag.

Kim: "Now this may sting a little."

I point to my cut on my eyebrow.

Me: "This stings a little."

She opens the bottle and puts the rag on top of it and tips it upside down to get some of it on the rag. After quickly tipping it she removed the rag and put it on my eyebrow. I flinch away and gasp as soon as it touched it.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's fine," I reply.

She puts the rag back on my brow this time I don't flinch when it touches.

"Why don't you leave you house and come live with us?" Matt asks me (Lucas's dad).

Me: "I would but John knows where you live and Lucas right here is really my only friend that I hang out with besides the team."

After a moment of silence Kim speaks up.

Kim: "Well Sam the offer still stands if you change your mind."

We all sit in silence after Kim says that.

"Also, Sam maybe try and fight back ok," she said while walking me to the door.

Me: "I'll keep that in mind Kim."

With that I left to go home. When I get back inside my house, I notice that John and Mom aren't in the living room. I don't mind it at all since it's less of me having to see them. I walk up the stairs to my room and notice the door is open, I never leave my door open so I quickly get in my room. When I got into my room, I notice that my Xbox, TV., games, controllers are all gone and I know what happened to them. In a fit of rage, I burst into John and Mom's room waking both of them up in the process.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing you little shit!" John yells at me.

"Where the fuck is my shit!" I yell at him.

John: "You mean the stuff you had in your room. I sold it for some money."

I was seeing red at that point from all the anger building up.

"You did what!" I said walking towards him because this was the final straw.

John: "I said-."

He didn't get finish his sentence because I hit him in face. I didn't stop there as I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and just started wailing on him over and over again while my mom was telling me to stop but it felt good to finally hit back. As I was punching him, I heard a sickening crack, which made me stop.

"I think you broke my nose you little shit," he said while grabbing his nose.

"Why should I care," I said before I gave him one final punch to knocking him out cold.

"What the fuck did you just do!" I heard my mom yell at me.

I turned towards her not evening answering her, I just knocked her out in one punch. After I arrive at Lucas's house with all of my good clothes, they help me get unpacked. They then take me out to get some new clothes and a new haircut. It's only 2:30 p.m. when we get back to the house and unload all of my new clothes. Kim and Matt announce that they are going to go take a nap so me and Lucas decided to play some MKX.

We go up to his room to warm up his Xbox.

Lucas: "Hey dude you hungry, we can order some pizza."

As soon as I heard pizza my stomach growled.

Lucas: "I'll take that as a yes then what do you want on it?"

"Pepperoni, and sausage," I answer immediately

Lucas: "Ok I'll order 2 large pepperoni and sausage and some Ice Tea."

I give him the thumbs up and he leaves to make the call. While he was gone, I put in the game and get to multiplayer and select the local player mode. I pick our favourite characters. His favourite is the gunslinger Erron Black and mine is the blind but possessed Kenshi. After I get everything set up, I take my seat in my usual place which is his extra white and black gaming chair. We've been playing for around 4 hours when I beat him in a humiliating fashion with Kenshi. As I'm using my favourite fatality on him, Tele-Copter he starts to say something.

"I had you man I had you dude, you know I did," Lucas says.

I chuckle at his disbelief as I say "Right key word there is 'had', you can't forget that."

He throws one of the pillows from his bed at me. I quickly catch it and throw it to the side. Then I turn around and I see and feel him tackle me to the floor of his bedroom. He may be a volleyball player but he sure as hell tackles like a professional football player.

"Ok let's see if you can beat me in real life," Lucas says in an angry voice.

After he says this, he decides to put me in a leghold, to which I twisted to the side to get out of. Before he could even react to what I just did I mount him and hold a fist 2 inches from his head stopping my fist from breaking his nose.

"Redo?" he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Not likely." I say back while laughing.

He tries to escape my pin while I'm holding down his fists and sitting on his legs by rolling to the side, back and forth. Unfortunately, I continue to hold his weight down by countering his roll to each side by going in the opposite direction of his roll every time he tries to escape. I keep him pinned for about 5 mins before he sighs in defeat.

"What's all that racket down there?" we here Matt ask.

We scramble to are feet and sit on the couch and turn on the T.V. before he comes down stairs.

Me: "Oh, uh it was nothing Lucas here just tripped and fell over something on the ground."

I said this quickly without thinking. I see Lucas turn to me and mouth 'really dude I'm not that stupid'.

"Lucas you need to be more careful ok" Matt said as he was walking up the stairs.

"I'll be more careful next I promise Dad," he said with an eye roll.

Pretty soon it was 10:00 p.m. It was at that point me and Lucas got ready for bed and I went for a shower. Before I took my shower, I looked at myself in the mirror looking at my many unattractive scars, the major ones that are noticeable ones being older. The worst one happened when I was 11. John and mom came home from a night of drinking. As John he wondered what would happen if you whip a kid a few dozen times with a leather belt.

As it was happening, I felt every single skin tear as it happened. I begged and begged for him to stop but it fell on deaf ears as he continued tear my skin with his belt. I could feel more and more hot tears run down my cheeks as each whip tore my skin open leaving a gash in its place. As the result most of my back and some of my chest are covered in scars from his belt. All this happened while my mom just sat there and laughed as it happened.

As I was taking my shower, I wondered maybe I could really move here and live a nice happy life from now on. Maybe my life could actually change for the better. After I finished my nice hot shower Kim decided to show me to my room for the night. She was going to the door but I decided to stop her and give her a hug.

"Thank you," was all I said in a whisper voice.

She returned the hug and said "You're welcome Sam. Now go to bed and get some sleep honey, okay."

I just smiled back at her as she left me to fall asleep in my room. I felt a warm feeling blooming inside my body. It felt like hope. I finally had hope that I could have a better future than the one I had right now. Maybe I could finally be…..happy for once. To be honest I couldn't remember the last time I felt really happy when I was with my own flesh and blood. I now realized that over the past few years it felt more and more like Lucas's family was my real family.

A family who finally cared about how I was. A family who laughed with me not at me. A family would have and would continue to make me feel like they actually loved me. A family, that made me feel like I was apart of something. Maybe things were finally going my way for once I thought as I fell asleep. I had no idea how wrong I was.

May 10th 7:00 a.m.

When the morning came around my alarm went off to wake me up. Have you ever had that feeling like something really bad is going to happen because I had just gotten that feeling when I woke up? I shook it off thinking it was probably just my leftover sense of emotionlessness from all the years of abuse. Once I shook the feeling off, I walked over to my closet and picked out my clothes which was a green t-shirt, a grey sweatshirt, and some navy sweatpants.

After I got dressed, I went to go see if I could find something to eat before me and Lucas had to leave for school. I walked down stairs and I saw Lucas already down there eating a bowl of cereal which looked like Lucky Charms.

"Hey Sam sleep good?" he asked me.

Me: "Slept like a baby. You?"

He just shrugged, "Could have been better."

I grabbed a granola bar and start eating that, deciding that would be my breakfast for the day, I guess. Lucas and I just sat there in silence while he was just eating his cereal with me just eating my granola bar. Lucas broke the silence.

"Hey we should get going come on," he said as he got up from his chair.

I grab another granola bar and then follow him to the door and head to his car. His car was a black Jeep with decals of flames on sides because they were apparently 'chick magnets'. We arrive at school 15 minutes later and head into the cafeteria and sit with the rest of the volleyball team. When the bell rings we all head to our different classes, but since me and Lucas have the same first period class, we could still talk a little bit before class actually starts.

We decide to start talking about the most obvious thing we could talk about to be honest, that being Mortal Kombat. We talked about which one was our favourite game in the series. My favourite one was probably Mortal Kombat X, which me and Lucas both agreed upon. What Lucas didn't was why it was my favourite of the series. It was my favourite because of one singular character. That character was Cassie Cage.

She was a badass girl with superpowers, so she was not that different from most of the girls in the game series. She was the daughter of Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage and was my age and had inherited her superpowers from her dad. What made her different or more likeable to me was that she also had a tough childhood with her parents, but she eventually became an awesome and amazing badass who took up her father's legacy of kicking Shinnok's ass. In short, she was relatable.

_But don't let Lucas know that alright guys. Because if he did, he would never ever let it down with Sam that MKX was his favourite game of the series because of someone who's not even a real person especially a girl._

When lunch came around, I start to get that terrible feeling again, but this time a hell of a lot stronger. Me and Lucas and most of the team have the same lunch times so we all sat around at the same table talking about life and such. Then I felt it, a terrible sense of complete and utter dread. I could feel someone coming up behind me and from the look of Lucas's face and the sudden strong smell of alcohol I knew who it was immediately.

"Hey there you litt- I mean son, how you doing?" John asked me, obviously in pain from not calling me a little shit.

I get up and turn to face him. I saw that he still had a banged-up nose from when I had broken it.

Me: "Better than you currently are; Especially since I gave you a broken nose and everything."

I can see the anger flash in his eyes but the way his body is speaking he is trying his hardest to hide it from erupting in public.

"Is that how you talk to your old man," he said with a fake chuckle.

John: "Come here and give me a hug."

He starts walking closer to me to give me a hug. I push him away.

"Old man? When have you ever been my old man? If anything, you have been an absolute asshole to me." I said while raising my voice, vile hate in my mouth.

John: "What are you talking about son?"

_Really? This fucking asshole, can you actually believe him. I think it's time Sam gives him an earful: don't you guys agree?_

"What am I talking about?" I said in disbelief, preparing my verbal attack.

Me: "I'm talking about all those times where you and my mother who's never really been a mother to me, beat me hours on end, when you would steal and sell my shit for extra dope money, and your personal favourite whipping me with your belt a couple dozen of times whenever you fucking felt like it!"

I was full on yelling at him at this point and now and I had the attention of everyone in the cafeteria which is just the way I wanted it.

John: "Really what proof do you have against me then?!"

Me: "I'm actually really fucking glad you asked me you fucking shit stain!"

I took off my shirt so everybody could look upon all the scars that I had on my body.

Me: "You want proof, you doped up cunt. Well here's all the proof you'll ever fricking need from me you fucking horrible person."

I got up on the table so everybody could see what he did, all the terrible things he had done to me over the years after he married my mom.

Me: "Right here on my chest."

Me: "And on my back as well you fucking dick!"

I heard a large gasp erupt from everybody in the room. I looked down to see the look of hate in my team's eyes. For a moment I thought the hate was being directed at me for causing attention to be drawn to our team as we actually didn't like all the extra attention given to us because we were one of the school's best sports teams. We just played because we liked volleyball and bonded over that love of volleyball. Then I realized that the looks of fury at my step dad.

"You son of a bitch I'm going to kill you, you little shit," He said while lunging at me.

Luckily my team of brothers were there to stop him from going any further and pushed him back so that he couldn't do anything. My father decided to turn around to leave. I got down off the table and put my shirt back over my head. I was about to put my hoodie back on when I heard someone from my team yell 'EVERYONE DOWN HE'S GOT A GUN!'. I turned around just in time to see John fire off 3 shots at me all hitting their mark. The mark was my chest.

That was all he got off before one of my teammates tackled him to the ground pinning him. Time seem to slow down; I slowly looked down at my chest to see my green shirt covered in a dark red liquid.

"SAM!" I hear Lucas's muffled voice call out to me.

I started to feel my whole body go numb as I fell to the floor; I looked to my right and I see John being held on the ground while being punched repeatedly. My vision was starting to get blurry. Then I saw a man in white robes accompanied by a straw hat staring at me. _I wonder who it could be guys_. Then he disappeared in a flash of blue. Something drew my attention to the ground: the growing pool of liquid underneath me.

I quickly realized that it was my blood coming out of me rather quickly. I begin to feel pressure equivalent to a bear being put on my chest and it hurt like hell. I look down to see what it was. It was Lucas, he had my hoodie in his hands putting pressure on it to keep it from bleeding. I used all the strength I had inside my body to move my left hand to stop him from doing anything more. He began to cry as we both realized that there was nothing either of us could do to stop my death.

Lucas saw what I was doing with a look of hurt, pain, sadness, and confusion. He was losing his best friend and I was leaving mine forever. His eyes met mine and he saw what I was talking about after he looked down again at where my blood was coming from. He just stopped and sat on my left side, hugging his knees to his chest, sobbing.

"Don't worry about me okay Lucas. You'll be fine without me in your life alright cause you have your parents. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll make sure that I save you a seat inside of heaven alright. We'll both be absolutely fine and there's nothing to worry about, so just stop worrying okay Lucas," I said with a shaky weak voice.

I saw him look up and laugh with tear filled eyes when he said, "Alright I'll stop worrying if you promise me a seat."

I let out a laugh with him and I didn't care that it hurt it just felt good to see him smile. As I let out my final breath, I was thankful for that I could have friend like Lucas who was always there for me, all the way up right up till now. Little did I know that my final breath was actually the beginning of a new one. And this new life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

A / N

Alright people that's a wrap on the very first chapter of the revised story Mortal. Apologies for taking so long to get the chapter done and for it not containing anything really new from Pathfinder's version. Just didn't feel like anything needed to be added to this chapter just changed. So, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Any constructive criticism is welcome to me as I'm a new fanfiction writer so I don't know everything. Also, maybe if some of you guys want to help with editing like a Beta Reader or something just message me and we'll talk about it.

Now as always make sure to favourite, follow, and comment on this story. And if you're feeling particularly generous today why not do the same with my account.

Till next time, this is Superdude117.

Later.


	2. Chapter 2-To New Beginnings Part 2

*Record scratches as a ninja with dark green robotic armour with a helmet walks on screen*

A / N

Hello there my fellow readers. Wow over a hundred 100 views, 5 favourites, 5 followers, and 1 review that's awesome guys. First off, I want to apologize to all of you that had to wait so long for the second chapter of this story. My only reason for taking so long is that I'm having exams currently so I have to study for them. I promise that once all my exams are done the chapters will be coming out much faster than this current chapter's speed.

I also wanted to tell you guys that there will be more sex scenes once Sam and Cassie's romance actually starts up but it'll be a slow burn romance in my story. Also, I will be taking out some chapters from Pathfinder's version as some of them didn't make sense for example that last chapter with the sneak peak, I was like what is going here? One final thing is I will be including story arcs in the story so it will be like something part 5.

Now remember to Favourite, Follow, and Review if you'd like to show some support for the story, and if you're feeling generous, why not do the same with my account. Now without further delay, let the story continue.

*****Record unscratches

? Time ? Day ? Month ? Year ? Purgatory

The void. That's all that I felt: Just complete and utter darkness filling my entire vision. It felt like I had been here for an eternity. But thankfully I could still see my body: fingers, hands, arms, toes, feet, legs, mouth, nose, ears and the very important body parts which were down further south. They were all there and accounted for. I was still wearing clothes. Specifically, I was wearing my own clothes.

I don't remember how I got into this place. I couldn't remember anything before getting here and it was annoying. There were brief flashes of my past: A loud noise, my school cafeteria, John pinned to the ground, Lucas crying with his knees tucked into his chest, and finally a warm liquid pooling around me. It was so damn frustrating. But somehow this place made me feel at peace with everything.

_Well Sam things are about to get a whole lot less peaceful because you my good friend are about to receive a one-way ticket to Earthrealm. Hope you like it cause it's going to be your new home for a long-time buddy. S-117 then turned towards the readers and opened up a panel in his armour on his left arm. He smiled under his helmet with a devilish grin as he pressed a button, then a flickering sparking blue light started appearing in front of Sam. S-117 turned once more to the readers, bowed, then disappeared with a flash of green energy. _

I wonder what that blue sparking light is I think to myself as it starts to grown. As it continues to grow it starts to arc blue lightning towards me, each closer than the last bolt. I try swimming away from the light which now looks like a blue ball made of lightning. I keep trying to swim away from the ball of lightning, more frantically now, as the lightning started to strike my body. I don't feel a burning sensation like I thought I would.

I turn around to see the ball has stopped growing after growing to the size of a 2 building. I start to calm down, until I realize that the lighting isn't trying to hurt me, but drag me towards the portal. I panic as I double my efforts to get away but to no avail. As I reach the ball, I don't stop at it but enter it. I continue floating inside for a few seconds before I go through something and then start falling.

I groan in pain as I hit solid ground head first after falling a few feet. Wait, ground I think to myself. That doesn't make any sense. As I try to get up, I fall down again. Where the hell am I and how did I get here? As I lay there, my memories of dying come flooding back. I sit back up in shock, now more confused than ever about what had happened in the cafeteria. After I try getting back up to see where I am, I black out.

As I wake up, I hear what sounds like footsteps? I see shadows start to circle around me. The world around me starts to go black from exhaustion again. Not this again I think to myself. Before I fade out again, I see someone step in front of me and they kick my head to see if I'm still alive. I let out a groan when he kicks me after which I hear them say something in a language I don't understand before blacking out again.

12:00 a.m. Saturday May 11th 2019 Shirai Ryu Fire Gardens, Japan, Earthrealm

I wake up once again as someone dumps freezing cold water on me, I quickly look up to see who did it. The person who is clearly a man grabs my face so I have to to look him dead in the eyes, which had murder in them.

"Where did you come from and how did you get here," he said in a forceful tone.

Me: "I don't even know where here is okay dude so how can I answer that?"

I sense something is about to happen and time seems to slow down. I see the man who's integrating slowly bring his right hand about a quarter of the way up. I instantly recognize that it's a backhand. Wait how did I know did know it was a backhand? My thoughts are broken by the sheer force of his backhand. Everything becomes blurry after he hits me. Damn that man had a backhand as I groan in pain.

"Don't play coy with me boy," he says as he turns around.

At that moment I took a look around to get a sense of where I was. I was in the middle of the round room, my hands chained to a pole behind my back. The walls were lined with torches to give the room light. Looking up I saw that the room I was in was dug deep into ground with 7 different floors. On the top floor of the room I saw it was lined with archers to keeping me from doing anything but how could I?

All the people in the room, including the archers, were all dressed the same. They dressed in black ninja clothing with masks on there over their mouths. They all had chest plates that looked to be made of metal, that went to their waists, that had a yellow ribbon tied around them with the same thing on their shoulders. Their boots had metal shin guards.

Then it hits me as the guy starts talking to me again but I barely listen. These guys are Shirai Ryu foot soldiers from Mortal Kombat. I interrupt him mid sentence.

Me: "Wait are you guys the Shirai Ryu? Also, what is this place? And where the hell am I?" I asked him.

I had to know, to make sure I wasn't going crazy that there was actually was Shirai Ryu foot soldiers in front of me. He turned back around towards.

Interrogator: "You will only speak when spoken to!"

He delivers another backhand. When he connects, I feel a cut form inside my mouth and I now could taste blood in my mouth.

He says to me while I'm still reeling from the hit "You need to learn some respect boy."

Interrogator: "My patience is running thin boy. You will tell how you got here or the next time I hit you, you will receive more than a backhand."

My own patience was running thin as well to be honest so I decided to say something. "I told you I don't know how I got here alright. All that I remember is floating somewhere and then getting pulled into a blue lightning ball then and then falling through something. Before that the last thing I remember is d-."

After remembering that I did in fact die I quickly looked down at my shirt realizing it should have been covered in blood. But to my surprise it looked like it had been freshly washed. The bullet holes were still there. I was really confused; What the hell was going on here?

"The last thing you remember is what?" he said as he got extremely close to my face.

I didn't answer him as I was trying to process what was happening here.

"THE LAST THING YOU REMEMBER IS WHAT! OUT WITH BOY!" he roared at me, snapping me out of my trace.

"Is dying, the last thing I remember is dying alright!" I decided to yelled back without thinking.

Interrogator: "Why must you keep lying to me you fool!"

He unsheathed his sword that was on his back. He was about to swing and attack when everything around me slowed down. Something inside me kicked in as I started to think faster than I thought I could. I kicked the interrogator in the stomach, and he doubled over. I took the opportunity and kicked his sword out of his hands with roundhouse kick.

When the sword went into the ground, I used the interrogator's hunched over body as a platform. I jumped on his shoulders and jumped off him to give me a boost up. I was able to get my chains above the pole and then I put my hands in front of me as I landed. I was stunned for a moment when I felt something coming up behind me. I quickly dropped down looked behind me, I saw that my feeling was indeed right about something coming from behind me.

I swept the soldier's legs out from under him. When he was on the ground, I kicked him in the face knocking him out with a disgusting cracking sound coming from his head. I rolled onto my back and planted my hands on the ground and thrust my legs up while pushing off of the ground giving me enough power to lift me off the ground and allow me to land on my feet.

I saw another guard in front of me with his sword drawn and sensed another coming up behind me. I waited for them to get closer and when they were close enough, I ducked down letting their swords to clash. I kicked the guard on my right in the knee. I popped back up grabbing the surprised guard by the back of the head and slamming his head down on my knee. I heard a sick crack probably from breaking something painful.

I see the guard that I kicked in the knee trying to get up as best he could. He was able to stand up somewhat straight. I walked over to him; He raised his sword to strike me but I knocked it away. Then he got in a fighting position; He didn't give up easy I'll give him that. He threw a strike but it was sloppy. After swatting away some hits I pushed him away and took him out with a right Muay Thai kick to the head.

Holy shit how did I just do that, I just Muay Thai kicked him without thinking, holy shit that was awesome. I heard some movement behind me so I quickly turned around to see that it was my interrogator. I saw him pick up his sword with an intense look of murder in his eyes.

_Oh yah this a really cool part. This is where you guys get to finally see Sam's superpowers that he got. And yes, don't worry I'll explain how he got his powers sometime later alright I just need figure out something cool. Now let's sit back and watch Sam kick some ass. _

I felt something coursing through me, like energy running through my body, but it felt good and natural. I closed my eyes and brought all my concentration to releasing the energy from my body. I felt the energy release out of my body and move to my hands at the same time. When I opened my eyes, I saw dark blue figure standing there in a fighting position.

The figure was wearing what a knight might wear. He looked identical to me except he was completely dark blue, like his armour, and looked to be made to be made of a thick liquid substance. I felt the energy pulsating. I moved my hands in a fluid motion, controlling him in the process. Another guard moved closer to me; I moved the figure to stop him. The guard attacked the figure but it disappeared before he could strike him.

The figure silently reappeared behind him, coming from a shadow behind the guard. This is fucking awesome. I moved my right hand behind me, which caused the figure to kick the back of the guards left knee causing him to kneel. When the guard was kneeling, I quickly moved my left hand to the right which caused the figure to side kick his head knocking him out.

What the figure did was nothing short of absolutely epic. Even though I was controlling him it still amazed me how quickly he struck the guards considering what it was wearing. I saw it disappear once again. But then I saw pieces of the figure being absorbed back into me. Afterwards I felt this really weird tingling sensation until it slowly faded away.

I heard yelling above me in a different language, but I didn't need a translator to tell what he was yelling at. I quickly looked to see all the archers aiming at me. A guard yelled again and my guess would be he said 'ready'. The guard then spoke again probably saying 'aim'. I got ready to meet my end, again somehow. I was getting ready to hear someone say fire but I heard someone yell 'STOP' instead.

I looked to my right and saw the main man himself Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion) with someone else walking behind him. Hanzo walked up to me hesitantly.

"How did you do that? How did you take out 5 of my men without breaking a sweat?" he said in an intimidating voice.

Me: "I don't know it just sort of you know, happened."

A look a disbelief appeared on his face and I saw that he didn't believe me.

Scorpion: "If you won't tell me how you did it then tell me who trained you so you could do that?"

I knew that he still wouldn't believe me but it was the truth so I didn't know what else to say.

Me: "No one trained me I swear I don't know how it happened, all I did was just concentrate and whoosh it happened."

My responses to his questions were not making him happy in the slightest and it was really visible to me that he was getting quite angry.

_Good job Sam you just pissed off Scorpion you dingus. Great way to make a good first impression S-117 said as he threw so popcorn at the screen._

Hanzo was about to say something when the person behind him decided to finally speak.

Figure behind Scorpion: "Master Hasashi I sense he is telling the truth."

I recognised who that voice belonged to instantly. The voice belonged to Kenshi. Kenshi was probably here to visit Hanzo for some reason that probably wasn't important anymore since he stopped me from getting melted. And not getting killed was all that mattered.

Kenshi and Hanzo move away from me to talk quietly a few feet away. I look up to see if the archers are still pointing there bows at me, which they indeed are. The silence is broken when Kenshi begins to talk to me.

Kenshi: "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you, what's your name?" I asked Kenshi out loud while still looking up and around the room.

I had to play dumb.

Kenshi: "My name is Kenshi Takahashi, what is your name?"

I take a moment to think of what to say. "My name is Sam; my last name doesn't matter. The family I had shared it with weren't... weren't good people at all. So, I'll leave it at that if you don't mind." I turn back around to look at Kenshi. He and Hanzo were both dressed in their regular attire from this MK10.

"Not at all Sam," Kenshi replies.

Then I notice his mouth wasn't moving when I was hearing him speak. I take a moment to try and figure out what just happened.

"Were... were you just in my head?" I asked inside my mind.

"What do you think Sam." he asked me.

He again said it without moving his mouth again which was getting trippy to say the least. He calmly walked over to me and spoke with his mouth instead of his mind this time.

Kenshi: "Sam, I think I can help you control your powers."

I was stunned for a moment because he had just met me and he already was asking me if I want him to train me.

Kenshi "I sense your wariness, I know it must seem weird but I sense a great deal of goodness in you, something that is rare to find these days."

I take a moment to consider what he just said and his offer.

"What if I refuse your offer?" I say calmly.

Hanzo speaks up again and says, "You will be removed from here then dropped off somewhere where you'll be free to do whatever you want till you die."

I had already made up my mind as soon as Kenshi made the offer but wanted to see other possibilities.

Me: "Well then when do I start Kenshi?"

I saw a slight smile appear on the corner of his mouth.

He walked up to me and then said, "This may hurt a little."

I didn't even have time to comprehend what he said when he brought two fingers up and touched my head. That was the last I remember before everything went black for whatever time it was now.

12:00 p.m. Sunday May 12th 2019 Toronto, Canada, Earth

"Dearly departed we are here today to mourn a brother, and friends to many here today," the pastor was saying during Sam's funeral.

In the front row was Lucas, Matt, and Kim, all of them had tears in their eyes. There were all dressed in suits besides Kim who was in a black dress. After the pastor spoke Lucas came up to the podium.

Lucas: "Me and Sam have been best friends since we were in first grade. I remember the first thing he said to me was 'That's the coolest backpack I have ever seen' in the middle of class and I had this blue Marvel backpack on. And he yelled this across the classroom by the way."

That got a small chuckle from the crowd. Lucas started back up again.

Lucas: "Sam's life was cut far too short. He had scholarships lined up from professional university teams. He had everything going good for him. Well almost everything. Sam had a tough life at his home, he had to work to get to where he was and all that was thrown away because of one man. But I'm not here to talk about him I'm here to talk about Sam."

Lucas took another pause to catch is breath as his emotions were welling up, threatening to break the surface of his tear ducts. Lucas began speaking again.

Lucas: "The day before he died my family and I let him into are house with open arms. I like to think we gave him the best last day of his life he could ask for. We gave him a place where he felt loved and where he felt like he mattered. Sam your life was cut too short, it shouldn't have ended the way it did and I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything about. You'll always be missed."

2:00 p.m. Sunday May 12th 2019 Toronto, Canada, Earth

Later that day they were all at the graveyard saying their final goodbyes to Sam. Everybody that was at the funeral put a flower on Sam's casket. When it came to the final flower to be put on the casket it was Lucas. Everybody left to give Lucas a moment alone with Sam.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Jack." he said with tear filled eyes threatening to make him break into a sob.

Lucas: "I wish I could've done something more to help you but we both knew it wasn't going to happen. I just wish I could give you one final goodbye in person. Tell you how much everyone's going to miss you here, especially me Sam, especially me."

And with that Lucas put the flower on the casket. Everybody came back over to see the casket descend into the ground. Afterwards people started to leave one by one until it was just Lucas, Matt, and Kim left. They all said their final goodbyes and then left Sam to sleep in the ground, buried in peace.

A / N

Alright people that's a wrap on the second chapter of Only Mortal (Revised version of Mortal by Pathfinder z0mbi3sh0t). Apologies again for taking so long to get the chapter done. My exams began recently so I've studying for them as well as trying to do everything else in my life like write this story. I hope you guys liked this new chapter especially since I added some new stuff in this time.

Any constructive criticism is welcome as I'm always open to any advice that can help me with the story. Now remember to Favourite, Follow, and Review if you'd like to show some support for the story, and if you're feeling generous, why not do the same with my account.

Till next time, this is Superdude117.

Later.


	3. Chapter 3-Getting An Upgrade

*Record scratches as a ninja with dark green robotic armour with a helmet walks on screen*

A / N

Hello there my fellow readers. So, this the new chapter of Only Mortal by yours truly. Hopefully everyone enjoyed that last chapter. Now I'll make sure to put in some effort to change up some of the stuff that Pathfinder z0mbi3sh0t wrote so that you guys are actually reading something new not just a slightly edited copy. So that's about it, I guess. Also, I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, it's just that I've have exams since the start of June and only finished them on Wednesday so I didn't have anytime to really get to the story and write. But now that schools over I should have more time to write for this story. Another thing, now I have some reviews I will be addressing in a new section at the end of each chapter where I'll respond to your reviews. Now remember to Favourite, Follow, and Review if you'd like to show some support for the story, and if you're feeling generous, why not do the same with my account. Without further delay let the story, continue.

*****Record unscratches

7:00 a.m. Monday May 13th 2019 Takahashi Temple, Japan, Earthrealm

The dream was getting to that horrible point again. I heard the double doors open again. Then I heard the sound of semi-automatic pistol being loaded with a magazine. Then I heard that horrible, painful sound again. The three violent ringing sounds of 3 bullets being fired. I fall to the ground as I start bleed this black substance. I turn my head to the side as the world starts to go black again. Then I see the same disfigured monster as the other times I've had the dream.

I wake up in a panicked state, all sweaty and I quickly shot up, which was not a good thing because there was a metal bar above the bed that I had slept in.

"Fuck!" I shout.

I rubbed my forehead as I flopped back down on the bed.

"Why the fuck is there a metal bar above my fucking bed?" I said out loud.

I look around the room and realize that it wasn't mine. I continue looking around the room when I hear the door open to my right. I swivel my head to my right and see that it's just Kenshi.

"Sleep well?" he asked with a smile.

"I slept just fine, thank you." I said while lying to him.

I actually slept horrible; I had a dream of my funeral and Lucas, Kim, and Matt were all there. But also, a monster off in the distance. The monster gave me chills just thinking about it.

"Glad to hear it, since it's going to be a long day."

I could have sworn his smile got bigger as if he knew about the dream.

"When does my training start?" I asked him.

"After breakfast," he said as he walked out the room and closed the door behind himself.

I took a moment to look around the room I was in. The room was quite large: It could easily hold 30 people and still have more than enough legroom for them to them too. On the left side of the room there was a metal practice dummy and a few targets varying how far back they were. Behind the targets there was a large window. On the right side of the room was an armoured manikin and an empty weapons rack. In the middle of the room is the bed the I am in and to the right is a dresser.

In front of the bed about 7 feet away was a fireplace and to the right of the fireplace was the door Kenshi used. I get up to walk over to the window and look outside. The area outside was beautiful, I could tell that I wasn't in Canada anymore. Outside was a large beautiful forest I wouldn't mind getting lost in for a few days to be honest. Off to the right and I see a cleared path leading out into a courtyard with stone walkways.

I walk away from the window thinking are there are worse places to train. I look down at myself and see that I'm still in my shirt and jeans. I walk over to the dresser to see if they have any clothes I can wear. When I open the open the dresser, I see it has grey, black, and white shirts and sweatpants. I decide upon a black shirt. Then I pick up the grey sweatpants. I look for shoes but I don't see any so I just leave to go get some breakfast since I'm hungry.

I walk out of the room and see it leads to a hallway that goes both ways, left and right. I take my chances with the right and start to walk that way. As I'm walking, I sense someone coming up from behind me. I decide to let them get closer before I try anything. Once I feel as they are close enough, I throw an elbow behind me for it only to be caught.

"Excellent Sam you caught me in my act," Kenshi said to me as he let my elbow go.

"But you must always remain on your guard."

I turn around to face him and reply only to be hit in the face knocking me out, again.

10:00 a.m. Monday May 13th 2019 Takahashi Temple, Japan, Earthrealm

I wake up in the courtyard that I saw in the window earlier. I'm on my knees slouched over. I look up to see Kenshi meditating facing towards me.

Kenshi noticed I had woken up and said "I did say to never let your guard down, did I not?"

I was about to reply but he was right. He got up so I got up with him.

"Follow me."

I obliged and followed him. We walk in silence for a few minutes, I decide to take his advice to heart and not let my guard down especially around him. I break the silence.

"So where exactly are we?" I asked hm.

"We are in Japan; we are in a secluded area only a few people know about. We are a 25-minute walk to a small city," Kenshi replied.

We walk in silence for a while until he broke it.

"Sam, one of the most important things I can teach you is not how to fight or to kill someone, but is to trust and never doubt yourself. The reason behind this is because if you doubt yourself you may not ever achieve the greatness that I see in you," he said stopping and turning towards me.

"Take birds for instance. Every bird has to eventually learn to fly at some point in its life. If the bird doubted itself or never trusted itself that it could fly it would never learn to fly and would eventually die."

His words, after a little thinking, made sense strangely enough. Then we began to walk again.

"Another important lesson is patience. Patience can help you in a fight getting you that critical hit when your opponent makes a fatal mistake that you can hopefully exploit to your advantage," Kenshi said while continuing to walk.

_Well that might be a slight bit of a problem for you Sam won't it because of the fact you can be quite impulsive dude and you guys will eventually figure out what that means in do time don't you worry. But whatever not like Sam can actually hear me S-117 said._

We walk in silence for a few more minutes until we reach a soft flowing waterfall. The waterfall was about 15 feet long and 8 feet high that fed into a river. The water was crystal clear so I could see that there was a little area behind the waterfall. I wonder what the area could be for exactly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard Kenshi ask me.

"Yah it really is," I agreed with him.

He nods his head for me to follow him. We get to the side of the waterfall and I see a rock trail leading to the area behind the waterfall. I follow him behind the water and I see that he has been here before. The area is lit up with candles. I see incense giving the area the smell of lavender from a pedestal and the waterfall behind us making a soft, flowing, calming noise.

"I come here to meditate; it helps me think clearly about my decisions and what I need to do."

"Sit," he said while gesturing to the ground near him.

"There are 2 ways you can meditate; one you get on your knees and sit on your legs while laying your hands on your knees while you look forward with your eyes closed. Or you choose to sit cross legged while keeping your back straight, eyes closed looking forward and hands on your knees. I prefer the second to be fairly honest with you Sam."

I sit in the ground and decide to do the second one. I follow his instructions and sit the way he tells me. I start to take long deep breaths and exhale slowly. Once again, I do as he tells me and I begin to take the long deep breaths, in then out.

I could feel the minutes ticking by for what feels like hours but in reality, is mere minutes. I sense something deep inside my own head. I decide to try and bring whatever it is forward into my thoughts. I begin to concentrate and start to feel it moving. Once it reaches the front I look for where it should be but find nothing.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenshi asked me.

I replied back disappointed "Um... nothing, I couldn't think of anything, there was nothing there."

"I think I may be of assistance. Let me help you," Kenshi said as he turned to face away from me.

He turned away from me.

"Think about something that makes you wonder, or maybe a question that you are faced with."

I take his words into consideration. I repurpose myself and start to think about what John did to me. John took everything away from me. John's name echoed through my head. He took my mother and turned her into something else, something hideous. He took my future away from me. Worst…... he took me from my family, the one that cared. He ripped me from them, the only chance I had at a normal life and he took it away without so much as blinking at me.

But without him I wouldn't have had all of those great times with Lucas. I wouldn't have tried as hard in volleyball to get out of that hellhole nightmare. And without him I wouldn't have found my way here to a place I felt like I belonged. I felt all these emotions come up that I haven't felt in a while. I could hear my breathing start to shake uncontrollably. I could feel my tears on the verge of spilling out. I felt a hand lay itself on my shoulder and it sent me over the edge.

The tears began flooding my eyes and I couldn't stop them if I wanted to. I let go of all the emotion that I've held for so long hate, sadness, anger... loneliness. I could never forgive John for what he did but I thank him for giving me a completely new chance on life that I never would if I didn't die. After I compose myself, I see Kenshi turn back around so he was facing me.

"What did you think about Sam?" he asked me.

"I thought about my old life and how 'he' ruined it by coming in and destroying and ripping my life apart. By tearing the things that I cared most about away from me. I can never forgive him for what he did. But without him I wouldn't be here learning the things I've learned and I wouldn't have the opportunities that I have now. Thank-you Master Kenshi,".

I see Kenshi smile. Kenshi and I got up and he gave me a bow and I return it.

"And with that, now your training will truly begin," he said as began to walk way.

Around 1 month later

7:00 p.m. Monday June 3rd 2019 Takahashi Temple, Japan, Earthrealm

Another day of getting the shit kicked out of me because that's absolute fun for me.

"Fuck me." I said out loud as I slammed the door to my room.

I'm absolutely soaked in sweat and I can smell it too. I walk over to the dresser and grab some clean clothes and head out the door. You see there are bathrooms here but shower bath so that means if I want to get clean, I have to find a waterfall and some very strong scented plants to wash with just as Kenshi told me about on my first day of training. Since I have been training with Kenshi I have been able to do a lot more stuff with my powers and my fighting has gotten even better since I got here.

What I can do now with my powers is amazing and even though the training with Kenshi may be hard the payoff is so worth it. By training with Kenshi I can now summon the figure, who I need to name at some point, at will and use him to help me attack my opponent without any additional movement on my part. I can also use the figure to give me a boost in power using the power he has inside of his form. But all that really does is coat me in the energy making it look like there's a dark blue force field almost directly on my skin.

I'm also able to teleport using these portals but I can't teleport anywhere I want. The most I'm able to move right now is about 10 feet right now and it takes a lot of energy for me to do it, so I don't think I can do it anytime I want. Also, nobody can be holding on to me when I go through a portal or else, they would get teleported with me. Along with furthering my powers my hand to hand and sword have increased by insane amounts.

Believe it or not fighting a swordsman with over 20 years of experience along with hand to hand combat, you start to get good. I've trained with just about every weapon but I'm best with a sword. After my shower I see myself in the waters reflection and I almost didn't recognise the person looking back. I was without a shirt so I was a bit surprised when I saw how much leaner and toned I am.

I'm not saying that I look like an Olympic swimmer but I definitely gained some muscle, along with a few new scars thanks to Sento which is Kenshi's blade. But they weren't as prominent as John's scars. I stay at the waterfall meditating for a few hours. It was normal for me to do that after training it gave me time to cool down, relax and listen to the sounds of nature that were all around me.

After my meditation I leave and walk back to my room. I enter my room and go straight to my weapons rack and pull off the dagger I have there. My room has changed a lot in the time I have been training with Kenshi. He said I'm a very quick learner. As my skills became better, I started to get weapons in my room, But I don't have a sword yet which is weird because that's the best thing I am at, and my armor manikin is empty since I haven't been given any armour yet.

I grab a bowl and fill it with water outside the pond that is by the building. I grab these things because I'm giving my hair a little makeover. As I make my way out, I grab some of Kenshi's homemade shaving cream, hoping he won't mind, and a pair of scissors. When I get outside, I see that I still have a few hours left of sunlight so I'm in no rush to do anything.

I sit at the edge of the pond looking down at my reflection and I start to cut away at my beard, making sure none of it gets in the water. After I trim it to a good length, I start to work on my hair cutting away, getting it to a nice cut the way I like it. I cut it so my hair rests above my eyes and slide it back to the right giving me the same haircut I had before everything happened. After my hair was out of the way I start to work on my beard again.

I apply the shaving cream to what was left of it and began to cut. I cut it down to a neatly cut short beard, grizzly looking beard. After it was all done, I washed my face off to get any stragglers that I missed. I went back inside the house for the night. After I put everything back up, I go straight to bed and fall asleep without any nightmares for once.

7:00 a.m. Tuesday June 4rd 2019 Takahashi Temple, Japan, Earthrealm

I wake up like usual, with the sun hitting my eyes waking me up. I put on grey sweatpants and a white shirt. When I'm done getting ready, I go out to the waterfall where I take my showers and meditate for about an hour. When I'm done meditating, I go meet Kenshi for breakfast except when I get there he's not there. That's odd. The only thing there is a note that reads 'Meet me in the city for breakfast.'

That's strange but I've never question him nor will I. I've been to the city a few times and that was a Kenshi's orders, so it's only been a few times I get to wear shoes. I get to the city by walking there as it's only a 25-minute walk away. Once I get there, I start looking in places I think he might be. I've been searching for him for about 20 minutes now. Then I remember something and hit my head with my palm. We're both telepaths.

_S-117 chuckles out loud over the fact that Sam was again being an idiot. Dude how could he forget he was a telepath like seriously you've been here training for like a month now how could you forget something so fucking simple. Like how did you expect to find. By flying over the city and using your x-ray vision. S-117 continues to laugh._

When Kenshi said it was a small city he was not lying, imagine Hong Kong condensed to 25 miles and with less people. I see Kenshi having tea in a dinner, and I can tell he has something to tell me. I walk in and I sit with Kenshi at the table.

"I see you cut your hair," Kenshi said looking amused.

I roll my eyes.

"You know for someone who's blind you sure see a lot of things Master Kenshi."

He chuckled at my comment. A waitress came over and asked if I wanted anything. I look over to Kenshi and I see him give a slight nod, I give her my order and she goes to the kitchen to place the order.

Me and Kenshi make small talk till my food comes and I start to dig in. After I finish my food, I ask Kenshi.

"Alright what do you need to tell me?" I asked him.

I see him smile.

"Very observant of you," he said as he took a breath before speaking again.

"My son, Takeda is coming here to train for a few weeks with some of his friends."

I play dumb.

"You have a son?" I said, acting the best I can.

He gives a nod.

"Yes, he is around your age. But this is not the reason why I brought you here today," he said then stops.

"So why did you bring me here then?" I asked him.

He leans back in his chair and said "You'll see."

After we pay for our food we head deeper into the city and no one gives us any weird looks. Which is weird cause it's a blindfolded man with a sword strapped to his back and a 17-year-old wearing sweatpants and a shirt in a sea of suits, I'm just saying. As we are walking through the city me and Kenshi hear a woman scream bloody murder, so we both turn our heads and run full sprint. The scream leads us to an alleyway and we see 2 guys on a girl trying to rape her.

They see us coming and they get ready for a fight. My guy throws a punch at me and I catch it. Then I decide to test out my powers so I open a portal to my left and open one near the side of my guys head and I punch my fist through the portal near me. My fist goes through the portal and exits the other one, connecting with the guys temple knocking him out. This happens in a matter of seconds. I look over to see Kenshi standing over his guy who's also knocked out.

I go over to see the woman to see if she's okay. She comes up to thank us I think but she was speaking a different language. I should probably learn Japanese while I'm here. After I make sure she's ok we leave before the cops come. We walk a little while longer until we reach the edge of the city. We walk up to a little shack with windows at the top of it. Kenshi knocks on the door and we hear what sounds like hold on a minute but the door muffled it.

The door flew open, revealing a man in his late 70's maybe early 80's wearing a worn grey apron and was sweatier than me after training.

"Aye I was wondering when you'd come by for them," the old man said.

We walk in and see the shack and I see a blazing forge.

"Who do we have here," he asked Kenshi.

"This is the student that I am training."

The old man nodded and he and Kenshi talked silently. I start to walk around the shack/forge and I find the coolest looking sword I have ever seen. The sword was modeled after Kenshi's sword that much is clear but the blade. The blade was black and looked like it was made of glass but 10 times stronger than steel. It could probably cut through anything. The hilt was black and green and there was no middle to separate the blade from the hilt so it had its own look.

"Like what you see there boy?" the old man asked me as he came up next to me.

"I do, it's a beautiful piece of work, did you make this?" I said to him and he gives me a nod and smiled like a proud dad.

"Pick it up and get a feel for it,"

I feel like a kid on Christmas getting to open up his biggest present. I pick up the sword and was surprised by how light it is, the blade was perfectly balanced. I give the blade a few practice swings and it just feels natural to have that blade in my hands like it belonged there.

"What's the blade made out of?"

"It's made out of Nether Realm obsidian; Stronger than steel and it can cut through just about through anything." The old man said looking confident.

"Wait if it's made out of Nether Realm obsidian how come there aren't more weapons made like this?" I asked holding out the sword.

"I would think because people try to stay away from the lava not get near it."

I nod my head in agreement.

"Here's the best thing about it though, you never have to sharpen it so it'll always remain sharp," he said with excitement.

"Hope you like it," the old man said to me.

"Like it? I love this thing, too bad it's not mine though. It'd be awesome to have that blade." I said while putting it down.

The old man started chuckling.

"You haven't told him, have you?" I heard him ask Kenshi.

"I was getting around to that," Kenshi replies.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them as Kenshi and the old man smile.

"The sword is for you boy. Kenshi had me make it for you."

I felt the biggest smile I ever had come across my face.

"I don't know what to say or even how I can repay you guys for this." I said to the old man and Kenshi.

Kenshi spoke first and said "You are my student and you have the ability to learn and adapt to situations."

The old man begins again after Kenshi "As I was saying, kid it's my job for me to do this so you don't have to repay me."

I was happier in that moment than I've ever been in my entire life.

"But that's only half the cake kid, now I got to show you your armour." the old man said with excitement.

I'm in shock. I get armour too. Maybe it's my birthday. Side note check what date it is.

"Wait did you say armour?" I asked Kenshi.

Kenshi looked back at me.

"He did. Now go follow him."

I go and follow the old man. He goes to the back of the shack and pulled out a wooden crate and set it on the table and opens it. Inside is my armour. I pull it out to get a good look at it and the first thing I feel is metal but it's lite at the same time. It looks similar to Genji's default armour from the game Overwatch except it has a hood instead of a helmet. I pull it out and I see it's black but it's not obsidian.

"Is that titanium?" I asked the old man.

"It is, good eye," he replied.

I notice there's a built-in sheath on the back.

"Go try it on," the old man said.

I don't need to be told twice. I walk outside and check if the coast is clear before I put it on. Since it was a few pieces it took some time to put on. Finally, I put on last part and surprisingly it fits amazingly. Not too tight in any areas and it's really flexible.

"Look at it. I told you it would be just fine," I heard the old man tell Kenshi.

I see the old man come up next to me.

"I want to show you something," he said as he took my wrist.

"If you're ever in a pinch and you need to get out of bindings and you don't have your blade, just flick the wrist and-."

He didn't finish when another obsidian blade came out.

"Tada, and that's everything I made for you. Now if you really want to do me a favor then here's what you can do. If you ever have a chance to stop something with my stuff, do it and that will be payment enough."

Kenshi and I started to make our way back to the temple. On the way back I couldn't stop thanking Kenshi enough for what he did for me today. When I got back to my room, I took my armour off and hung sword up, happier than I have been in a long time.

Review and Response

Rainsfere: Thank you for all your feedback and communicating with me over some other ideas in PM. I agree that I should probably not do as many 4th wall breaks because it sort of feel weird reading it out so I reduced the number of times that S-117 shows up and talks. Also thank you for the compliments on my characters it means a lot to me as a writer. I also stopped doing the Me: thing where I constantly announced who was talking because again, I thought it was good advice so I changed that from what I was originally going to post. Also, his powers will get to be more apparent over the next chapters so we'll get to see some cool stuff later on and I think you'll be happy about what I added. One final thing is that the powers are actually are actual shadows because the figure is supposed to be made of shadows by the way if that helps with understanding his powers.

Julio71971: Why thank you my good reader

Omuyev: I'm glad to see it back as well my friend and, in my hands, no less so hopefully I can entertain people with my story. There will be hard choices that Sam has to make in the future don't you worry. And brutal good guy. Interesting idea.

A/N

Again, I want to say that I'm really sorry for not updating in awhile because as I said at the start it's been quite hectic for me over the past few weeks but now, I should be able to write and post the chapters quicker now that school is done. I also want to thank everyone who's favourited and followed the story because it shows me that I do have an active audience that actually likes my story. So, thank you for that. Hope you guys liked this chapter by the way. Now remember to Favourite, Follow, and Review if you'd like to show some support for the story, and if you're feeling generous, why not do the same with my account.


End file.
